Let's Go on
by Ame-No-Hime02
Summary: Hitsugaya were asked by Soutaicho to pick up Urahara's first daughter. What will he do? My first fic in English. Help me by read and review, please ;


**Let's Go On**

**BLEACH is only meant to TITE KUBO**

**Introducing, my first OC, Kisuke "Hikari" Shihouin, the first daughter of Urahara + Yorouichi.**

**Problemless.**

Winter war had ended decades ago. Ended with a peace between the Soul Society Hueco Mundo with. Aizen seems to have repented and returned Hyogyoku into the hands of their owners. But, Ichimaru did not want them to make up. Since no one is supporting him, eventually he went away to leave Hueco Mundo, some where.  
>Now Ichigo has become taicho division 3, Hisagi in division 9, while the division taicho 5 still does not have, because there is no longer qualified to be Taicho.<p>

-OOO-

_Hell Butterfly_ is perched on the right hand finger Toushiro Hitsugaya, juubantai taicho. Apparently from soutaicho, 'Hitsugaya-Taicho, I want you to meet me as soon as possible after you receive this butterfly."  
>Hitsugaya sighed, and soon <em>shunpo<em>-ing to Division 1 to meet soutaicho. 

-OOO-

"Hitsugaya Taicho, can I ask you to go into the human world?" Ask the old grandfather, or commonly called soutaicho.  
>"For what?" asked the captain who is now Icy height has increased more than 40 centimeters it.<br>"I asked you to pick up the first daughter of Urahara and Yorouichi. His name is Hikari. The parents asked for our assistance to train Hikari. "  
>"But, we can do it? She's a human, right? "<br>"Hey, hey, you realize that her parents are shinigami? Well, maybe the case is similar to Kurosaki, but this time, we are the one who will train her. You can ask Rangiku to coorporate you if you want. "  
>"Okay, then what will you do with Hikari?"<br>"We're going to practice her."  
>"train? Why not just get her into the academy?"<br>"No, no, special Hikari is the exception."  
>"Okay, I'll pick her up."<br>And Hitsugaya was soon back to his division. 

-OOO-

When he returned to his division, Hitsugaya found his vice-captain, Matsumoto, was cleared of paper scattered paperwork.  
>"What are you doing, Matsumoto?" asked Hitsugaya.<br>"Clean this pesky papers. Hehe, "Matsumoto said as she grins, as always.  
>"Really is finished? I saw yesterday was a lot? "<br>"Just finished, indeed why?"  
>"No. Oh yes, I was assigned to pick up first daughter of Urahara. You want to come into the human world?"<br>The relationship between taicho and fuku-taicho division 10 is indeed close. Very very close. Especially after the Soul Society Hueco Mundo and better with Gin go some where.  
>"To the human world? Of course I do! "Matsumoto said happily, and hugged her taicho. Of course, deadly embrace of Matsumoto is not working anymore, because high Hitsugaya already match, even a little higher.<br>"Well, tomorrow we will go," said Hitsugaya.  
>"Okay!"<p>

-OOO-

"Matsumoto, quick!" shouted Hitsugaya Matsumoto from the front room. Since the tower was created, there is the taicho and his/her fuku-taicho to stay.  
>"Yes, Taicho!" Matsumoto replied and opened the door of his room.<br>"You take what, Matsumoto?"  
>"Ah, did I make a cake, you want to try it, taicho?"<br>Hitsugaya took the cake from the proffered _tumbler_.  
>"It was delicious too. I just know you're good at cooking, Matsumoto."<br>Matsumoto grinned.  
>"Hey, you're really go into the human world?" Ask Hisagi, a handsome young man who is now become a taicho in the ninth division – with Ikaku as a fuku-taicho.—<p>

"Yeah, we only want to go, really. Come on, Matsumoto! "Hitsugaya said as he pulled his hand Matsumoto.  
>"Don't forget to buy some souvenir~" said Hisagi.<br>Hitsugaya just thumbs his hand.

-OOO-

"Toushiro-kun! Rangiku-san! "call someone who apparently is Orihime.  
>"Hey, Orihime, I think you should be in division 4?" Ask Matsumoto.<br>"I was on leave a few days. You own doing here? _Dating_? " replied Orihime, who saw them seem very intimate.  
>"Eh .. Not really, we asked for help to pick up Urahara's daughter," Hitsugaya answered quickly.<br>"Oh, right. You want to stay at my apartment?" Ask Orihime offering.  
>"Of course!" Matsumoto replied cheerfully. <p>

-OOO-

"Huah, had been so long, since we came to Karakura High School," said Orihime when breakfast.  
>"Yeah, like what is the school now?" said Matsumoto wished.<br>"Matsumoto, button your shirt," said Hitsugaya.  
>"Hmm?" Ask Matsumoto.<br>"Button your shirt, all. Especially in the breast."  
>Well, as you know, it 's Matsumoto's hobby to really show off her body, especially in the breast.<br>"But Taicho, it is very uncomfortable.."  
>"No buts, I do not like it."<br>"Your word was very ambiguous, Taicho."  
>"BUTTON IT!"<br>Matsumoto spouted, but she still button her shirt. 

-OOO-

"Today, there will be two new students in our class, students!" Said homeroom teacher in XI Sciene 1.  
>Hitsugaya and Matsumoto went into the classroom. Boisterous whistling sound audible from all students in the class, both boys and girls.<br>"Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nice to meet you, "said Hitsugaya bent. The women in the class stared at Hitsugaya.  
>"Rangiku Matsumoto," Matsumoto said showing off his smile. The man in the class was noisy whistle.<br>"You two can sit in the back of the Hikari, that purple-haired girl," said the homeroom.  
>"Fine," said Hitsugaya and Matsumoto in unison.<br>Since its entry into the classroom, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto feel a great spiritual pressure, but not stable. Yes, the spirit pressure that comes from Hikari.  
><em>-Meanwhile, in XI Sciene 2 -<br>_"Students, today one new student will be our friend," said the homeroom.  
>Orihime go to class. The men whistled boisterous.<br>"Inoue Orihime," said Orihime introduce myself.  
>"Orihime, you can sit there," said the homeroom, pointing to one of the chairs.<br>_Break Time ~ ~  
><em>"Toushiro-kun! Rangiku-san! "Orihime called, suddenly she already on their side.  
>"Orihime!" Matsumoto said.<br>"Uhm .. This reiatsu.. Enormous, "said Orihime who also feel that great reiatsu.  
>"Well, it's our 'target'," said Hitsugaya.<br>"A big - but not control," said Orihime.  
>"Yes, I think she can not control the reiatsu of it," says Matsumoto.<br>"Toushiro? Rangiku? "Said a voice that apparently belonged to Hikari.  
>"Hmm?" The two new students were turned when on call.<br>"Ehmm .. Actually, I wanted to ask, why you look a lot like the aura of my father and mother - err .. As it is different, so," said Hikari stammered.  
>"Hmm, is that it? I do not know, "Hitsugaya replied, pretending not to know.<br>"Oh yes, what is your name?" Ask Matsumoto - who also pretended not to know.  
>"Hikari. Kisuke Hikari Shihouin. Umm .. You're the new student too, huh? If allowed to know, what's your name?" Said Hikari, then turned to Orihime.<br>"Orihime. Orihime Inoue," Orihime said, smiling.  
><em>-After School-<br>_Hikari ran to her locker, took a change of clothes she'd brought from home.  
>"Extracurricular activities, Hikari?" Asked Orihime.<br>"He em, girls basketball every Monday and Friday. Today I have sparring with another school. And every extracurricular different day. Depending on their activities exactly, "Hikari replied excitedly.  
>"Hey new student, you want to join football extracurricullar? Looks like you're talented, "said one classmate Hikari - who named Seto - at Hitsugaya.<br>"Football? That sounds good, "said Hitsugaya smiled thinly.  
>"Come on, now," said another man.<br>"But I did not bring a change of clothes," protested Hitsugaya.  
>"Borrow mine, I take 2," said Kaito, the master class 11 Sciene 1.<br>"Ah, yes," said Hitsugaya who was in drag as Kaito to join.  
>I think Taicho usually fierce, really now can not even resist, huh?" Ask Matsumoto on Orihime.<br>"Hihihi, carried away, maybe," said Orihime smiled thinly. 

-OOO-

"Hikari!" yelled one friend Hikari in sparring, then give the ball.  
>"Hup," Hikari took the bait given to her, then tossed into the ring, and she got a score for her team.<br>Shortly after that, Pluit sign sparring over. Karakura High School win insignificant.  
>"You're great, Hikari," said Orihime when the sparring was over.<br>"Ah. Not that great anyway, "Hikari replied, grinning.  
>"You do not condescending, Hikari," Matsumoto said, pinching her cheeks Hikari.<br>"Ouch, ouch," said Hikari moaned in pain.  
><em>A few moments later ..<br>_"You're great, white hair!" Haru said as he walked along with his soccer team.  
>"Ah, not really! You are also great anyway," said Hitsugaya.<br>"Hahaha, you really unexpected, Hitsugaya-kun," continued Kaito.  
>Hitsugaya grin..<br>"Toushiro-kun! How is your training today?" Orihime asked as they approached.  
>"Success! Now, let's go home!" said Hitsugaya.<br>Today it was late.  
>Thus, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Orihime watched Hikari for 5 days. She is a teenager who can not be silent, love to laugh -just like Matsumoto- but less able to control her emotions. <p>

-OOO-

"Lets go home, Taicho, Orihime," Matsumoto said when home from school.  
>"Whats the matter, Matsumoto? It's not like you," Hitsugaya replied confused.<br>"My head feel dizzy, Taicho," Matsumoto said.  
>"Well, come on," Hitsugaya answered shortly.<br>_At Home ..  
><em>"You're sick, Rangiku-san? Your face is so red," said Orihime, Matsumoto worried see a red face.  
>"TCH, your body is so hot, Matsumoto," says Hitsugaya who touched her forehead.<br>"I'll go to sleep soon, who knows I'll feel better," says Matsumoto then went into the room where she shared a room with Orihime, and immediately fell asleep.  
><em>-Dinner time-<br>_"Rangiku-san, it is time for dinner," Orihime said as he entered their room.  
>"Orihime, may I ask one thing?" Ask Matsumoto, who was sitting on the edge of the bed.<br>"Hmm?"  
>"How does it feel to lose a loved one twice, Orihime?"<br>"It was very painful, Rangiku-san. What is it? You feel that? "  
>"In the past .. I've lost Gin .. And now .. I'm afraid .. If I have to lose .. Taicho .. "<br>Beads of tears began to fall from Matsumoto's eyes.  
>"Rangiku-san, do not cry. I know Toushiro-kun will never leave you. He was a good and a very concerned. I know maybe he did not show it, but I'm sure, in the depths of his heart, he wants to protect everything he loves, especially you, Rangiku-san, "said Orihime then hugged Matsumoto.<br>"How do you know, Orihime?" Ask Matsumoto surprised.  
>"From his eyes. His eyes explain everything," Orihime said, smiling.<br>"Thank you, Orihime," Matsumoto said wiping his eyes.  
>"Likewise, Rangiku-san. Now, let's have dinner first, Toushiro-kun will wait too long."<br>"Yes, let's go."  
>And the bedroom door was closed.<br>"How are you, Matsumoto?" Ask Hitsugaya when they were out of the room.  
>"Let improvements anyway, Taicho," Matsumoto said, although her body temperature is not fully down.<br>"You've been crying? Your eyes are swollen, "Ask Hitsugaya again.  
>"Eh .. Not really, Taicho. Perhaps because of the influence of my fever, "Matsumoto said. <p>

-OOO-

"Duh, your body temprature not go down too, Matsumoto," Hitsugaya said, touching Matsumoto's forehead. Implicit in the concern in his eyes.  
>"Uhmm .. Perhaps because of rain yesterday," Matsumoto said quietly.<br>"Rangiku-san, take this medicine," Orihime said as she handed reliever fever and a glass of water.  
>"Thank you, Orihime," Matsumoto said then take that medicine.<br>"Sleep now, so your fever will go down," said Hitsugaya.  
>Matsumoto entered the room and promptly fell asleep.<br>_-Around Midnight-  
><em>"Duh, why did not her fever down and down is also yes. Maybe I should ask for help Toushiro-kun to lower the heat. But, what is he still awake?" Murmured Orihime, who was keeping Matsumoto.  
><em>Tock, tock, tock.<br>_Suddenly the bedroom door on tap from the outside.  
>"Orihime, are you still awake? May I come in?" a voice came from outside, which turned out to be Hitsugaya.<br>"Toushiro-kun? Go. What's the matter? "Orihime asked as he opened the door of his room.  
>"Uhmm, I'm worried about Matsumoto. How is she? "Ask Hitsugaya again.<br>"Yes like this, her fever still has not gone down well, even though it had been taking medication," said Orihime, then sat on one side of the bed.  
>"Taicho.." - sounded Matsumoto delirious.<br>"Matsumoto? It's very rare that she's talking in her sleep, "said Hitsugaya slowly.  
>"Taicho, I'm sorry .. Please .. I .. I love you, Taicho. Do not leave me.." Matsumoto said in her sleep, making Hitsugaya grimace. Sore.<br>Then Hitsugaya's hand holding a woman who has always been with him.  
>"Do not be sad, Matsumoto. I'll stay forever for you," he said softly.<br>Orihime paused, looked at what happened in her sight.  
>'If only you knew, Rangiku-san, if Toushiro-kun really matter to you,' said Orihime's inner.<br>"Taicho? Orihime? Why are you still awake? "Ask Matsumoto, suddenly woke up.  
>"We're curious you, Rangiku-san," Orihime replied softly.<br>Matsumoto was silent for a minute.  
>"Taicho, Orihime, rest. I'm okay," Matsumoto said at last.<br>"Matsumoto, you were sick. Do not you be so strong, I'm worried about you," Hitsugaya replied, firmly but gently.  
>"Taicho, I .."<br>"Shhh, please, you do a lot of protest," interrupted Hitsugaya.  
>Matsumoto change her into sitting position.<br>"Matsumoto, can I hug you? At least I want to reduce my curious feeling, "said Hitsugaya.  
>"I, Taicho?" Ask Matsumoto, convincing himself.<br>"Yes," Hitsugaya replied quietly.  
>Matsumoto shifted her position to embrace. Implied little sense of calm in the heart of Matsumoto.<br>Hitsugaya hugged her gently.  
>"I'm afraid, Matsumoto. You should not have to be sick like this," Hitsugaya whispered.<br>"Forgive me, Taicho," said a brief Mastumoto.  
>"Never mind, back to sleep."<br>And they soon fell asleep with their respective position. 

-OOO-

_07:30 A.M, Karakura Town's time ..  
><em>"Toushiro-kun, Rangiku-san, come wake up, it's already morning," said Orihime-also new-awakened.  
>Matsumoto opened his eyes.<br>"I think last night was just a dream, it turns out it's reality," Says Matsumoto who realizes that she fell asleep in the arms of Hitsugaya.  
>"Ouch, Matsumoto, do not move like that," said Hitsugaya who suddenly woke up.<br>"You're awake, Taicho," Matsumoto was cengengesan again.  
>"<em>Yukkata<em>, your fever is already down," Hitsugaya said, touching Matsumoto's forehead.  
>"Last night, I fell your body's so cold, Taicho? What's the matter?" Ask Matsumoto.<br>"I ask for Hyourinmaru's to lower your body temperature," Hitsugaya replied, smiling.  
>"Thank you, Taicho," says Matsumoto.<br>"Hn," Hitsugaya answered shortly.

-OOO-

"I'm bored, Taicho. Let's go somewhere," said Matsumoto during the day.  
>"Hey, you were just sick. Do not come out yet, "said Hitsugaya prevent Matsumoto to go out.<br>"But .." Matsumoto intend to protest.  
>"Beware if you dare to come out," Hitsugaya cut short. Well, he was still worried about Matsumoto.<br>Matsumoto really upset, and she went into her room to soothe his feelings.  
>"Rangiku-san? I know you're really upset, but the reason Toushiro-kun forbid you to the exit, right, because he was worried about you. You're not fully recovered," said Orihime when she went into her room.<br>"Humm. Yeah. Sometimes he did not want to show what he really feels," complained Matsumoto.  
>"That's man, Rangiku-san. Too proud to show their feelings," said Orihime.<br>Then two orange-haired woman was joking and laughing.  
><em>A few minutes later …<br>_"Matsumoto! Orihime! I bring the cake!" Said Hitsugaya who had just entered their apartment.  
>"When you're outgoing, Taicho?" Ask Matsumoto surprised.<br>"15 minutes ago. That blueberry cake for you, Matsumoto. And his cheese cake for you, Orihime," said Histugaya.  
>"Wow! Blueberry! You know it's my favorite, Taicho," says Matsumoto happy.<br>"Thank you, Toushiro-kun!" Said Orihime.  
>"Hmm," Hitsugaya replied short and went into his room. <p>

-OOO-

"Taicho, when are we going to pick up Hikari?" Ask Matsumoto, in the evening.  
>"Tomorrow it, your body has not healed completely," said Hitsugaya. What a protective captain. (?)<br>Matsumoto walked behind her taicho, who sitting in front of the TV.  
>"Taicho, <em>Aishiteru<em>, Taicho," Matsumoto said, then hugged Hitsugaya.  
>Hitsugaya was silent for a moment - Understand what the newly heard.<br>"Uhm, sorry Taicho, I should not say that," Matsumoto said again - heard his voice slightly shaking.  
>Hitsugaya turned his body, then touched her cheek Matsumoto.<br>"Never mind, Matsumoto, I also feel the same," said Hitsugaya.  
>"Is .. Is it true?"<br>"Yes."  
>Matsumoto's Tears almost fell if it had not been indicted by a gentle kiss of Hitsugaya.<br>Both insane were enjoying the moment they touch.  
>Hitsugaya's hand began to touch Matsumoto's beautiful body, until finally he squeezed one of the Matsumoto's big assets (yeah, you-know-what).<br>"E.. Err .. Taicho .. Not now," Matsumoto prevent and gave a little distance on their bodies.  
>"Ah, so .. Sorry, Matsumoto, "said Hitsugaya.<br>"Never mind, Taicho, and thank you."  
>"For what?"<br>"Because you have loved me."  
>"Yes, no problem, Matsumoto. The feeling did not go on lying. "<br>They both smiled.  
>Orihime smiled at their intimacy. <p>

-OOO-

_Next day ..  
><em>"Konichiwa, Urahara," said Hitsugaya when they got into Urahara's home.  
>"Oh, Toushiro and Rangiku! Come on in," said Yorouichi invite them inside.<br>_-Dining room-  
><em>"Toushiro? Rangiku? "Said Hikari was surprised when she entered the dining room.  
>"Yes, you will be picked up by them to Soul Society," said Yorouichi to her first daughter.<br>"Eh? But .. I .. For what? "Hikari asked confused.  
>"Hikari, father and mother asked for assistance Soul Society to train you become more powerful shinigami," said Urahara.<br>"Ah? What do you mean, dad?" Hikari still perplexed over the incident which lasted all of a sudden it.  
>"You will soon understand when it gets there, Hikari," said Hitsugaya.<br>"Dad? Mother? I was allowed to it?" Asked Hikari, again.  
>"Of course, my dear. You'll get more mature there. Mom is sure of it, "said Yorouichi at Hikari.<br>"Calm down, Hikari. We will not treat you bad, really," Matsumoto said, smiling.  
>"But .. If I do not feel at home, can I come back here?" Well, that's Hikari. Like worried about the things that has not happened.<br>"May, Hikari, but she convinced you'll soon feel at home there. Many will you learn there," her mother said softly.  
>"Well.. Okay," Hikari said finally.<br>Hikari's twin younger brother and sister, Hiroshi and Hirako, was in tears when Hikari will go. However, Hikari managed to pacify both her beloved one.  
>At first, Hikari was confused by the situation there. However, she adapted quickly, make friends with shinigami there, and learned a lot from the Taicho. She's going to love that place soon.<p>

—**FIN—**

**So, what do you think about this fiction?**

**I know my fic has a lot of wrong grammar, but do you mind to review this fic?  
><strong> 


End file.
